


In Atrophic Depravity, Our Love Blossoms

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU Tragedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Mutual Killing AU, Yaoi, Yuri, post-tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: In an alternate universe, Junko still brought about the Tragedy and devastated the world, and then abruptly disappeared. Together, the 77th and 78th classes and their families are forced into a mutual school life of friendship and protection, uncertain of everything."Because when one is faced with the prospect of eternal despair, it's only natural to crave hope."





	1. Concealment

_"Someone like her- someone who treats you so terribly...she'd kill you in a heartbeat!"_

Standing at full alert at the entrance of Kibougamine-gakuen, Mukuro shot at the soldiers of despair. Somewhere else, further towards the door but safe from her range of fire, Oogami Sakura, Oowada Mondo, Owari Akane, Nekomaru Nidai, and Pekoyama Peko were using brute force to force the enemy back. 

_"Junko-san never really loved you, Mukuro-chan- she had planned to kill you from the start."_

Her comrades were driving the other soldiers back, slowly but surely. Somewhere else, she knew, Chiaki was controlling the doors with Chihiro as back-up. 

_"Is the love of one person really worth destroying the world?"_

_**No. It isn't.**   
_

Finally, her comrades retreated back inside. Mukuro covered them, and the heavy metal doors slid to a shut. They rotated, locking up. 

It was over.

* * *

The next morning, with the school shut up tightly and the students and their families (at least, those who cared to come) safe at last, the headmaster gathered everyone in the gymnasium to inform them of their new lives. 

"-with my most sincere apologies, I'm afraid you'll all have to stay here- indefinitely- at least until things settle. Those who've wanted to have left, but I'm thankful to those of you who've stayed and helped keep your peers safe."

The introductory portion was relatively short, and the body, even shorter. 

"The kitchen is restocked daily, so everyone may help themselves to whatever they'd like. The bath house is open for women from two in the afternoon to five, and for men from seven to ten. It is also suggested that you be in your rooms by ten thirty, and in bed by eleven thirty. The showers in the adjoined bathrooms function twenty four hours a day, but after ten, hot water is off."

Beside Makoto, Komaru fidgeted impatiently.

"It is also asked that teachers and staff who have also chosen to stay will continue teaching current students as best they can- and parents and guardians may help if they wish."

Nervously, Makoto held Komaru's right hand in his left, and in the other, he held Kyouko's. 

"Finally, it has come to my attention that we wouldn't be standing here today, in unity, if not for the efforts of a select few students. To these students, when I call your names, please come up to the podium so that I can properly give you credit for your actions."

The headmaster cleared his throat and looked down at a sheet of paper.

"Kirigiri Kyouko." 

The girl stood and began walking to the stage, her posture rigid and tense.

"If not for her efforts, we would've been unable to stop the members of Ultimate Despair from invading our school and destroying our student body. Truly, her actions are worthy of an Ultimate Detective." 

Kyouko stepped down, away from her father's side, and returned to her seat sporting a pin on the collar of her jacket- the Kibougamine crest, in gold. 

"Next we have Nanami Chiaki, who was able to unite her class and keep them from despair." 

The girl came up and was given her own pin, then stepped down again. So it continued for a few more students- Ishimaru Kiyotaka for instilling morals, Nidai Nekomaru for motivating everyone, and Oogami Sakura, Oowada Mondo, Owari Akane, and Ikusaba Mukuro collectively for physically pushing Ultimate Despair back. And finally-

"Never in the history of Kibougamine has an Ultimate student changed from one title to another, and yet, today, I am pleased to announce that for the first time ever, this has happened. Naegi Makoto, our final Ultimate Lucky Student, please, come up to the podium."

Makoto felt his palms grow sweaty. Was he being demoted? Or was something else happening? Regardless of his trepidation, he went up to the podium. 

"Naegi Makoto was chosen to attend this year as per our annual lottery, and was given the title of Ultimate Lucky Student. However, in light of this recent tragedy, I think we can all agree that he is much more than that. Naegi Makoto," the headmaster removed a pin from his pocket- the Kibougamine crest, but platinum, with wings attached, "for uniting not just your class but all classes, students and staff, and pulling everyone up from a despair that seemed inevitable, you have been promoted- starting today, you are now our Ultimate Hope!" 

The applause was physically painful, but in Makoto's heart, it felt warm. He smiled brightly and returned to his seat. Komaru gave him a pat on the back, and he tuned out the headmaster's dismissing speech. 

 


	2. The Birth Of a Pure White Hope

Kirigiri Jin finished his speech, and there was a moment of silence before the comparatively meager audience broke into a subdued applause. Then, once they settled, the headmaster began dismissing them, starting with the families of students- Makoto missed Komaru's comforting presence- then moving on to the 77th class, and then the 78th.  
Somehow, through either luck or coincidence, Makoto ended up exiting beside the headmaster.  
As they exited through the door, Kirigiri Jin lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him the same fatherly smile he'd grown accustomed to.  
"Makoto-kun," he began, his voice alone suggesting Makoto could deny his request if he wanted, and it would be fine, "May I speak with you a moment? You can rejoin your family shortly."  
The brunet nodded his head, his ahoge bobbing slightly with it. "Of course Kirigiri-kouchou."  
The headmaster led him into a nearby classroom and stood at the podium.  
"Naegi Makoto-kun...I'm sure you're eager to know exactly what your new title means, yes?"  
Makoto nodded again.  
"I am, sir, but..."  
Kirigiri waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.  
"...exactly why did I get this title?" he asked after a moment, "I know what you said at the ceremony, but...I can't help but feel there's more to it than that."  
Jin nodded his head sagely, his expression thoughtful.  
"That's correct, Makoto-kun. It isn’t just because of that, but it's also because of what you will do."  
"What I will do?"  
Another nod.  
"Yes. With the world as it is, it'll be our job to rebuild when things settle down. When that happens, we need everyone to put up a united front against whatever despair that remains. And that's where you come in." He pointed, almost but not quite putting his finger against the youth's chest. Makoto figured out where he was headed with this.  
"You want me to make sure everyone stays united in hope, right?"  
Jin's smile returned.  
"That's exactly right, Makoto-kun. Such a quick deduction gives me hope that you will succeed," he chuckled," see? You're making progress already!" He began walking towards the door, passing Makoto. He paused.  
"Now, why don't you visit your family? I'm sure Komaru-san's eager for her big brother to give her a tour of the school."  
Then he was gone.

* * *

As Makoto walked down towards the dorm suite he and his sister were staying in, he could feel eyes staring at him constantly, even though he couldn't see anyone around. It was admittedly a little unsettling, but he forced the creeping unease away as he knocked on the door to the suite. 

"Haaai!" 

The door creaked open, and Makoto gave Komaru a tiny smile.

"I'm home," he announced, kicking off his shoes and setting them by the door beside his sister's. 

"About time," Komaru huffed in pretend irritation, "someone left a note for you. I don't know who it is though- I tried to take a peek after they slid it under the door, but I guess I was too slow." 

She picked up a manilla envelope from the table in the living area and he took it. Slowly (why was he afraid?) he opened it to reveal a letter, typed out in a generic font. 

_Dear Makoto-kun,_

_Congratulations! Surely it must have been hard, pulling everyone together when their personalities clashed so much. But I've always had faith in you! Without a doubt, your hope will flourish  and overcome this despair, so you'll shine even brighter than before! No matter what, just keep being yourself, and always have hope!_

_Love,_

_A secret admirer_

He silently passed the letter to his sister so she could read it, his mind already whirling.

_Who could've written that letter?_

 


	3. Vermillion

At approximately noon, once Makoto was sure the other students wouldn't bother him and Komaru (because the extra attention was the last thing he wanted to even risk), the former showed his sister to the cafeteria for lunch. Kiyotaka was there, along with Mondo and Chihiro, but Makoto wasn't worried about their reactions. Mondo was indifferent towards things, typically, Kiyotaka respected his privacy too much to make a huge fuss, and Chihiro...was Chihiro. 

"Congratulations on your new title, Naegi-kun!" The smaller boy waved when he saw him. Makoto smiled.

"Fujisaki-san, I told you: we're friends, and we'll be living together from now on, so please, just call me Makoto." 

The blond smiled sheepishly.

"H-hai, Nae-ah, I mean, Makoto-kun! Then, then you have to call me Chihiro!"

"Un, Chihiro-san." 

Komaru's stomach growled, and she looked away with a sheepish smile. Among all these ultimate students, and especially now that her brother was an official ultimate student as well, she felt very out of place. 

"Ne, Komaru-chan, I'm gonna go get food for the two of us," Makoto announced, before looking to Chihiro, Kiyotaka, and Mondo once again, "unless you guys want me to bring you anything...?" 

"How very generous of you, Naegi-kun! But I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, since Hanamura-kun has so graciously taken upon himself the burden of preparing meals for everyone!"

"A-ah...I see...." Makoto said, a nervous bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, we're all good here, man. Why dontcha go chill with your sis or somethin'?" 

Makoto nodded. "Mm. Yeah, I guess I'll do that...This way, Komaru-chan..." 

She was silent, still trying to wrap her head around things, as she followed him to another place at the table, just a few seats down from the three other ultimates. 

Slowly, the other students trickled in. Ibuki and Sayaka had somehow gotten into a debate over the importance of vocals versus backing tracks in music, and Hifumi was loudly boasting about his newest doujinshi. 

Makoto straightened his posture as Kyouko sat across from him, her gaze as intense as ever, and shortly after, Byakuya sat on his other side (Komaru had seated herself at his left). 

"Well, well. I'm honored that our Ultimate Hope has decided to join us!" Teruteru exclaimed as he pushed a cart out into the room. Makoto, having rarely interacted with his upperclassmen, wasn't entirely sure if the chef was mocking him or not. He felt Byakuya stiffen beside him, and decided it was probably the former. 

"Don't be so patronizing, Hanamura-kun," he heard Kyouko scold him, "he never consciously  _chose_ to be promoted, after all." 

"Y-Yeah!" When did Aoi arrive? "And that promotion is more than someone like you would be able to get!" 

Teruteru humphed.

"Well...whatever. I'm not going to squabble on it- not when there's good food to shut you all up!" 

The lid on the pot atop the cart was lifted, and the scent of chicken and vegetable stew filled the air. As the food was dished out, and the students began eating, there were various hums and moans of approval- as to be expected of food prepared by the Ultimate Chef. 

__

* * *

Once they were all done, and the students left to their own devices, Makoto decided to give Komaru an official tour of Kibougamine. 

 


	4. Azure

      The music room wasn't as loud as Komaru found herself expecting it to be. But then, she figured, there were only two students who had any sort of musical talent.

     Mioda Ibuki and Maizono Sayaka were both on stage, with the former playing the piano and the latter singing softly. From what Makoto had said once, Ibuki's music should've been very loud and heavy. But it wasn't, and he seemed to notice something wrong.

"Ibuki-senpai?"

The Ultimate Musician stopped her playing, and Sayaka gracefully leapt off the stage.

"Ah! Naegi-kun! I've been meaning to congratulate you on your new talent!" Her voice was light and cheerful as always, and Makoto found himself smiling in response as Ibuki skipped the few feet between him and the piano. 

"Woot! Nae-chi's all kinds of special now! Ibuki-chan's super excited!" 

Makoto chuckled, and once again, Komaru felt out of place. 

"Oh, Naegi-kun! Is this Komaru-chan? She's so cute!"

"Yeah, she's my little sister, Naegi Komaru-chan. I'm just giving her a tour of the school."

Sayaka giggled, and Komaru found herself embarrassed by the attention.

"Well why didn't you say so, Nae-chi?! Saya-chan and Ibuki-chan can show Komaru-chan  _all_ the best places!"

The energetic musician slung an arm around Komaru's shoulder, ignoring the younger girl's tense muscles. 

"In the meantime, Sonia-chan and Mahiru-chan were lookin' for ya, so why don'tcha go find'em? Ibuki-chan last saw them in the trophy room!"

Makoto was ready to protest, but Sayaka put his fears to rest.

"Don't worry Naegi-kun! Komaru-chan's in good hands! You just worry about the other students!" 

"H-Hai..."

Forced to accept it, Makoto exited the room. 

And ran smack into another upperclassman. This one he recognized from the Reserve Course.

"Oof! Ah! I'm sorry I should've-Naegi-kouhai!"

The older boy stood up and then offered a hand to help Makoto up. 

"Hello Hinata-senpai! Sorry for running into you so suddenly, but I'm looking for Sonia-senpai and Koizumi-senpai. Have you seen them?" 

The boy thought for a moment, putting a finger to his chin, before shaking his head. "Not since lunch. Did you try the library? They might be looking at magazines together." 

"Arigatou senpai!" 

The brunet made to walk away.

"H-hold on a second, Naegi-san! I mean...I just...I wanna congratulate you on your promotion!"

"Hm?"

"I mean...it must be nice- starting out as an average guy and then ending up here, and as what may as well be the most special of the Ultimates..." 

Makoto frowned. Hajime sounded...really down.

"Well...it is nice, but...you're special, too, right? Or else you wouldn't have been accepted here- that means that you're an Ultimate something, too, doesn't it?" 

Hajime sighed.

"I guess...but really, I only ended up in the Reserve Course because of my parents, and then I got transferred here because..." 

He trailed off.

"'Because'...?"

He shook his head. "...it's not important any more. You'll probably find out yourself anyway." 

Makoto went to protest that, but Hajime cut him off.

"Weren't you looking for Sonia-san and Koizumi-san? Don't let me keep you."

"Yeah, you're right! I'll talk to you later, senpai!"

He ran away, leaving Hajime to stare at his retreating figure. 


End file.
